


Judgement

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Will Trent Series - Karin Slaughter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: After three years, Sara Linton is more than a little fed up of judgemental looks.





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for the 2018 12 days of Christmas challenge.

There were still some people who didn’t like to see Sara Linton walking around with the  _ “fancy-pants agent from GBI” _ . There were still some people, people from Grant County mostly, who thought she should still be in mourning over Jeffrey. It had been more than three years now, nearly four, and Sara wondered just how long they expected her to stay in mourning for, beholden to the memory of a man who was far more perfect in death than he had ever been in life.  


She felt their stares, their judgment as they walked back to her parents’ home and it made her squirm, made her feel like she was due a scolding that she wasn’t deserving of.

Then a warm palm and long fingers took hold of her hand and tugged her in closer.

“It’s me they’re looking at - can’t expect me to be forgiven for my primary role in the investigation last year”, Will Trent pressed a kiss into the side of Sara’s head as they walked. Sara smiled at the part lie.

“Apparently we’ve been the number one topic since we drove back into town”, Sara replied, never more grateful for the sight of her childhood home which came into view as they rounded the corner.

Will’s long strides would normally carry him at a much quicker pace but he seemed determined to take the walk at a steady amble - as though he were showing the people of Grant County that he really didn’t care what they thought.

And that was what Sara loved most about him - he probably didn’t care.


End file.
